indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Lee Ranaldo
Lee Ranaldo (Glen Cove (New York), 3 februari 1956) is een Amerikaanse zanger, gitarist en componist, samen met Thurston Moore en Kim Gordon mede-oprichter van de noise rockband Sonic Youth. In 2004 plaatste het Amerikaande muziektijdschrift Rolling Stone plaatste Ranaldo en Thurston Moore van Sonic Youth op nummer 33 en 34 van Top 100 lijst beste gitarist aller tijden. Hun spel is zeer innovatief en beide gitaristen gebruiken een grote verscheidenheid aan alternatieve speltechnieken, zoals onder andere scordatura, 3rd bridge gitaar en feedback. Biografie Ranaldo begon zijn carrière als gitarist in het orkest van Glenn Branca. Hier leert hij zijn latere bandleden Thurston Moore en Kim Gordon kennen. In 1981 speelt hij korte tijd in de Nasmak-afsplitsing + Instruments van zangeres Truus de Groot die naar New York verhuisd was. De band maakt één EP genaamd Februari-April. In 1987 verschijnt zijn eerste solo-album, From Here to Inifinity. Een lp die aan een zijde gelockte tracks bevat, dat wil zeggen dat na elk nummer de plaat blijft hangen in een eindspoor en de naald handmatig verder geplaatst moet worden voor de volgende track. Aan de andere zijde van de lp treft men geen muziek aan maar een gesneden afbeelding van een slang, gemaakt door de Amerikaanse kunstenaar Savage Pencil. Deze zijde kan dus vanzelfsprekend niet worden afgeluisterd. Het album is uitverkocht en een veel gezocht collector's item. In 1997 geeft hij een boek uit over zijn verblijf in Marokko. Uit eerbetoon vernoemd naar het laatste, onvoltooide werk van Robert Smithson, geeft hij in 2000 het solo-album Amarillo Ramp uit. Eerder gaf hij in 1994 ook al de EP Broken Circle/Spiral Hill uit, vernoemd naar een ander werk van Smithson. In 2007 ontwierp de experimentele instrumentenbouwer Yuri Landman een unieke gitaar voor Ranaldo, genaamd de Moonlander. Het instrument een dubbele kop en 18 snaren, 6 speelsnaren en 12 resonantiesnaren die over de andere 6 heengespannen waren. Naast zijn activiteiten als gitarist van Sonic Youth en Text of Light heeft Ranaldo ook diverse projecten met onder andere Leah Singer (filmmaakster en grafica). Leah Singer maakt haar films beeld per beeld, met behulp van een fototoestel; ze zijn bestemd voor twee 16 mm-projectoren, die de regisseuse live aanpast en manipuleert, zoals een dj met zijn platen doet. Boven deze beelden weerklinken de muziek en teksten van Lee Ranaldo. Het koppel Singer-Ranaldo leeft in New York en werkt sinds jaar en dag samen rond uiteenlopende projecten (films, installaties, boeken). Sinds ongeveer 2009 geeft Ranaldo regelmatig een performance waarbij er een jazzmaster aan een koord hangt, welke hij door de zaal heen en weer laat slingeren en laat feedbacken en bespeelt met een strijkstok. De voorstellingen gaan vaak gepaard met de films van Singer. In 2011 was Ranaldo jury-lid tijdens het IFFR. Ook deed hij hier twee performances met de Jazzmaster aan een koord, begeleidt door de drummers Arnold van de Velde (Feverdream, At No Bikini Beach, Neon Rainbows) en Sjoerd van der Knoop (Face Tomorrow) op twee gongen. Discografie Solo * From Here To Infinity - lp (1987), Cd re-release (16 Aug. 1994) * A Perfect Day EP (1992) * Broken Circle / Spiral Hill EP (1994) * East Jesus (1995), Atavistic * Scriptures Of The Golden Eternity (30 April 1995), ISBN 9786308673474, CAROLINE DISTRIBUTION * Amarillo Ramp (For Robert Smithson) (2000) In Glenn Branca-ensemble * Indeterminate Activity of Resultant Masses - Glenn Branca * The Ascension * Lesson No. 1 * Symphony No. 2 (The Peak of the Sacred) Met andere artiesten * Clouds (1997) (Hooker, Jim O'Rourke, Gebbia, 1998 * The Gift Of Tongues - William Hooker/Lee Ranaldo/Zeena Parkins, (1996-02-20), Knitting Factory Works * Out Trios Volume One: Monsoon - Hooker, Roger Miller, Ranaldo, Atavistic 2002 * Nothing Makes Any Sense - Cline, Giffoni, Licht, Ranaldo, 1-12-2007, No Fun Productions * Eyemote - Hall Ranaldo Hooker, 1-11-2005, Alien8 Recordings, ASIN: B000QVTO1O * mmmr - Jean-Marc Montera, Lee Ranaldo, Thurston Moore, Loren Mazzacane Connors, Xeric Records, 20 okt 1998 * First Computer Piece (Backwards) - Lee Ranaldo, Dirter Promotions, (1998), ASIN: B000QMF5V6 * in + Instruments - Februari-April, 1981,Kremlin KR 005 Op Compilaties * Dissolve: A Work In Progress Compilation, (14 mei 1996) (track 5 Drift 4 - Lee Ranaldo) * Fuzz / Locusts, Atavistic, (1996), ASIN: B000QOVLSK Bibliografie * Road Movies - Lee Ranaldo & Leah Singer (fotografie) (Paperback - Nov 30, 2004), Soft Skull Press, ISBN 9781932360738 * "Hello from the American Desert", dichtbundel uitgegeven door silverwonderpress, 2007 * JRNLS80s - Lee Ranaldo (paperback, Soft Skull Press, ISBN 9781887128315 * Lengths & Breaths (Paperback) - Lee Ranaldo (tekst), Cynthia Connolly (fotografie), Water Row Press (Augustus 2004), ISBN 9780934953795 * Ground Zero: New Yorkers Respond (Paperback) - Lee Ranaldo, David Amram, Frank Messina, Wasteland Press (15 Augustus 2002), ISBN 9780971581173 * Moroccan journal: Jajouka excerpt (Unknown Binding) - Lee Ranaldo, Ring Tarigh for the Literary Renaissance (1997), ASIN: B0006RJF80 Filmografie * Drift - Lee Ranaldo & Leah Singer DVD (13 December 2005), 58 minuten Externe links * www.leeranaldo.net * Lee Ranaldo's sitegedeelte op wwwsonicyouth.com Categorie:Sonic Youth Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Indie Categorie:Noise